: We requesting a supplement to purchase and install a helium recovery system to recover the helium from the magnets of six NMR instruments in the shared core NMR facility in the Department of Chemistry and from the magnets of two instruments in the research groups of Ann McDermott. The helium recovery system will conserve helium, which is a limited resource. Moreover, it will protect these instruments from potential disruptions in the helium supply and lower ongoing costs of operation. This will benefit at least 13 NIH-funded research projects that are being currently executed by users of the NMR facilities as well as many other NIH-funded and non-NIH-funded research grants at Columbia. The NMR core facility administration is led by Dr. John Decatur, who is the Director of Chemical Instrumentation in the Department of Chemistry. Dr. Decatur has over 25 years of success in leading the core NMR facility and will be responsible for the maintenance and operation of the recovery system.